


Shadows On The Wall Who Mock Me, Make A False Sense Of Security.

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Insecure Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecure Stiles. Stiles has a hard time believing that him and Derek are 'forever.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows On The Wall Who Mock Me, Make A False Sense Of Security.

It feels like Stiles hasn't spoken in days. He's a lot quieter than usual. 

Derek wrap his arms around his Mate who was standing at the sick 'washing dishes' ... More like staring out the window. 

The human cleared his throat at the sudden touch. 

"Hey handsome, what 're you doing?" He tried to smile.

Derek nuzzled his neck whining. 

"Nothing, just wondering what's wrong with you." He sighed.

Stiles dropped the wash cloth and turned around to look at the wolf, wiping his wet hands on his pants. 

"N-nothing, why'd you say that?"

"Because, you're not yourself lately. You've been distant. I know I've been working a bit lately-" 

Stiles' heart-rate peaked when he heard that. And tears sprung to his eyes. 

"Stiles?" Derek ask worriedly, moving his hands to Stiles' face. 

Stiles wiped at his tears and turned back around to do the dishes.

"Hey. Hey, Stiles, what's wrong babe." 

"Don't ever leave me." Stiles sobbed.

"Where's this coming from?" Derek asked, rubbing his cheek on Stiles'.

"Please. Promise me." 

Derek sighed and held stiles tightly.   
"Of course I won't, I promise."

Stiles' whole body relaxed in relief at those words. His heavy sobs turned into sniffles. 

"Now tell me where this is coming from." Derek pulled back.

Stiles shrugged.  
"I've just heard a lot of things lately. Husbands cheating on wives, and girlfriends or boyfriends cheating on each other. And they claim their 'going to work' and I don't want to be in that- I just- I love you, Derek." The human said mostly without pausing. 

Derek frowned.  
"I'd never do that to you, okay?"

Stiles nodded against Derek's broad chest.

"I love you." Derek whispered into Stiles' hair. 

"I love you too." Stiles smiled, hoping what Derek said was actually the truth.


End file.
